Celebrate With Me
by elphieelphaba
Summary: "Elsa, I'm six years old today!" "I know! Isn't that crazy? Happy Birthday Anna." "Aren't 'cha gonna come out to celebrate?" "Maybe... Maybe later..." It's the young princess's 6th birthday, and she wants to make it special. The door that's kept her from seeing her sister the whole year, is about to open. Inside will be the best gift of all: Her sister Elsa- "Anna... I can't..."


The young princess of Arendelle dreamt of the festivities she'd embark on that day, her excitement barely containable. But who could blame her for smiling in her sleep, as the morning sunlight filled the room with promising light. Who could blame her, five going on six? She wanted to try it out, she couldn't wait to try it out: "Hello, I'm Princess Anna. And I am six years old." It had a wonderful ring of maturity to it.

"Anna? Sweetie?"

A soft voice trailed from the doorway. The figure slowly approached her youngest daughter at the foot of the bed, her hand reached out to cup her cheek.

"Anna, sweetie, it's time to wake up."

The Queen of Arendelle spoke with a hushed tone.

"It's your birthday, Anna, you're turning six years old."

Anna's eyes flashed open and she glanced up at her smiling Mother. The child giggled and wrapped her in a loving hug.

"Happy Birthday, Anna."

"I've waited all year for this!"

"Are you excited for the day ahead?"

"Of course of course, and I can't wait for Elsa to join in on the celebration!"

Her daughter's words alarmed the Queen, and her heart sank. 'I can't wait for Elsa to join in on the celebration!' Oh she was so naive and excited, it broke the Mother's heart to have to tell her.

"Anna, dear, your sister won't be cel-"

Though she stopped herself. 'She hasn't seen her sister for the whole year... Do you really need to cut off her happiness? And on her birthday?' She couldn't bring herself to do it, she couldn't be the one to break it to her.

"I can't wait too. Now are you just going to sit there propped up in bed all day, or are you going to play the part of the birthday girl?"

This earned an array of giggles coming from Anna, she sprang out of bed and whizzed past her Mother. The pair of braids that hung from her head bounced to go along with her rhythmic skipping out the door. Her Mother had to stifle a laugh.

"Be down for breakfast in a bit! We have a special treat planned for you!"

She called to her out into the hallway.

"Okay!"

Anna yelled back. She sprinted down the long hallway, which had rooms running along on each side. Her little bare feet thumped against the carpet, as she neared the door marked with the blue snowflakes. Her sister's. When it had come into view, Anna shrieked in excitement and hurried the rest of the way. Pretty soon, she was kneeling in front of the looming piece of wood. She knew her sister would be there. She always was.

She gave the slightest of knocks.

"Elsa?"

Some shuffling, feet tapping across the floor. Approaching.

"Good morning, Anna."

The young princess could barely contain her squeal of joy. Her voice! Her sister's voice!

"Elsa, I'm six years old today!"

"I know! Isn't that crazy? Happy Birthday Anna."

"Aren't 'cha gonna come out to celebrate?"

"Maybe... Maybe later..."

"Later? Why not right now?"

"Well... My hair's a mess-"

"Who cares! No one will see you!"

"Anna... I can't..."

"W-what?"

"I can't come and celebrate with you."

"But, it's my birthday. You can't ignore me on my birthday!"

"I'm not ignoring you-"

"Yes you are! And you have been for the past, whole, year! I don't even know what you look like! I don't know if you've grown or not! You won't show me, why are you hiding something- what are you hiding- WHAT are you so afraid of?!"

"ANNA."

Silence fell over them like a blanket. All that could be heard was Elsa's rapid breathing.

"Conceal... Don't feel..."

She whispered over and over, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Conceal what? What Elsa. What are you hiding?"

"I can't... I can't tell you Anna."

"Not even on my birthday? I thought sisters told each other everything. Here I'll start- yesterday, I tried out picking my nose. It's actually quite satisfying-"

"No, Anna... It's not that kind of secret... It's not as gross, and it's more... Personal... Something you're better off not knowing."

"Well... Maybe... At least I could come in?"

Elsa stiffened. 'What do I tell her, no?'

"No."

"Elsa!"

"I'm sorry Anna... Happy Birthday..."

"Y-You're the MEANEST! You're the meanest, ugliest, fattest, most awful, disgusting, illegal sister I KNOW!"

"Anna-"

"AND I HATE YOU!"

She stood up and glared at the door that had separated them for a whole year. Oh how she hated that door. Oh how she hated her sister for being so selfish. The young princess gave a hard kick at the wood and then spun on her heel. She marched down the hallway, tears brimming at her eyes.

Elsa curled up in a tight ball and rocked against the door. Slowly, ice was coating the floor and ceiling. Sharp icicles hung dangerously from all points. The older princess shuddered violently from crying so much. 'AND I HATE YOU!'

"Oh Anna... You deserve such a better sister than myself... One who will actually help you blow out the candles..."


End file.
